La Danseuse du Delphes
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Le temps s'était arrêté. Au milieu d'un délire, elle ondulait, brûlante, sous la lumière des projecteur, balançant ses cheveux, ses hanches et sa poitrine au rythme de la sono. Elle était le vortex qui l'attirait. L'aimant. Et il était la répulsion.


**La Danseuse du Delphes**  
Ino Y./ Kiba I./ Sakura H./ Sasuke U. / Naruto U./ Shikamaru N./ Shino A.  
T - 13 et +  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaime**_**r:** _... Kishimoto... merci. Encore une fois. _

_Ecrit a partir d'un extrait de la chanson des Colocs, Dehors Novembre. _

_(Oh et y a un problème de mise en forme inexpliqué: Le titre et d'ailleurs aucune ligne ne veut rester centrée...)_

* * *

**La Danseuse du Delphes**

* * *

Il pleuvait. On entendait le lointain écho du déluge, là, sous terre, dans les ténèbres, près du métro. Les vieux murs tagués suintaient l'humidité, l'air sentait la crasse, la sueur, puait l'humanité.

Ombre frêle et fragile, recroquevillée dans un coin, un homme penché sur un harmonica jouait une mélodie lancinante. Ce genre de mélodie qui vous prend au tripes et vous donne envie de les recracher de dégoût; ce genre de mélodie qui raconte un passé.  
Cet homme à une histoire, comme tous les autres hommes. Il est vêtu de haillons, le visage caché par une masse broussailleuse de cheveux gras, squelettique, et, pourtant, il se dégage de sa musique plus de sentiments que n'en pourra jamais faire passer un homme influent, arrogant et imbu de sa personne aux vestons bien repassés. Ce pauvre homme dont on ne peut même pas deviner l'âge tant la pauvreté lui pèse sur les épaules, possède une histoire que tous, nous ignorons. Nous pourrions la découvrir, mais qui aurait une once d'intérêt pour ce SDF comme les autres ? Qui s'intéressera à cette loque humaine, dissimulée dans les ténèbres, illuminée sporadiquement par les néons grésillants et le passage des métro ?

Ne mentez pas. Ni vous. Ni moi. Ni personne d'autre. Parce que nous sommes égoïstes et que même altruistes, on arriverait à se sentir coupable de pouvoir en aider un et pas tous les autres.

C'était un soir de novembre comme les autres, froid et c'était les premières neiges de la saison. Et pourtant, c'était un soir unique. La mélodie, toujours plus mélancolique, retentissait dans les galeries.

L'harmonica pleurait, et le musicien avec lui.

* * *

Kiba s'ennuyait comme il ne s'était jamais ennuyé. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait que vingt ans et qu'à vingt ans ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Néanmoins, ils s'ennuyait.

La vie du jeune homme serait vraiment simple à résumer.

Vous rêvez d'une vie a l'abri du besoin, d'une vie facile, où l'or tombe du ciel ? Lui, il n'avait jamais eu à rêver cette vie : il l'avait toujours eue. Il était né dans une chambre d'hôpital luxueuse, observé par une famille qui l'adorait déjà comme le messie. Il avait grandi entouré, choyé, protégé, gâté; était plus riche a deux ans que les trois quart de ses concitoyens, et ne parlons pas de l'amour qu'il recevait. Une vie où il n'avait rien à désirer. Car on ne désire pas d'avoir moins d'amour, moins de richesse, moins de bonheur. Ce genre de chose ne se désire pas car c'est une insulte d'envier aux autres ce qui fait leur malheur.

Il jouait, donc. Il jouait à se mettre en danger, à dépasser les règles, à outrepasser les convenances. Toujours faire dans l'excès était sa manière de vivre et sa façon d'échapper à la folie.

Il jouait dans la cour des hypocrites.

L'hypocrisie. Parlons-en. Il en connaissait un rayon sur l'hypocrisie, c'était comme le français ou l'histoire, en maternelle, en primaire, au collège aussi bien qu'au lycée. Une matière obligatoire pour tous les élèves. C'était les faux sourires à tout bout de champ, les paroles mielleuses et les horreurs crachées dans les dos des concernés, c'était à celui qui serait le plus salaud et le plus intelligent. Et il avait été le meilleur. Il était beau, intelligent, et merveilleusement hypocrite. Et merveilleusement riche, aussi.

Ainsi, durant sept longues années, il avait enchaîné fille sur fille, aventures d'un soir sur aventure d'un soir et copine d'une semaine sur copine de deux jours. Ah et puis n'oublions pas la règle numéro un de son rang social: "peu importe le chemin que tu prend pour arriver à tes fins. Tu es riche, beau et donc pardonné du moment que tu y arrives." Ou un truc comme ça. Néanmoins, la conséquence était là : la culpabilité allait au placard.

Sa vie était amusement après tout. Seulement voilà, il jouait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps au même jeu.

Kiba avait vingt ans, et il s'ennuyait.

* * *

"C'est ça, tourne-toi vers l'objectif. le coude, plus en arrière... entrouvre la bouche. Là, bien. Souris, ma jolie, souris, fais les baver d'envie..."

Une jeune femme blonde se tenait au centre de la plateforme, assise sur un tabouret, provocante, ses longs cheveux voltigeant autour d'un visage de porcelaine éclairé par de sublimes yeux bleus cristal.

"Bon éteignez les ventilos ! Je veux voir ce que donne notre modèle à l'état naturel."

La jeune femme postée derrière les ventilateurs émergea de ses pensées admiratives pour obéir et grommeler entre les dents un "naturel, naturel, tu parles" rageur.  
Rageur car oui, Ino Yamanaka aurait rêvé être sur cette plateforme, complimentée par ce célèbre photographe qu'était Shikamaru Nara, aurait rêvé d'être cette belle blonde aux yeux si limpides.

La jeune femme, qui venait tout juste d'avoir vingt ans, s'était un jour trouvé un physique avantageur, mais à force de côtoyer l'élite de la beauté, elle avait revu son estime à la baisse. Sa confiance en elle était tombée au plus bas comme un caillou tombe du cinquante troisième étage d'un gratte ciel. Elle avait aussi accessoirement explosé pour finir dans le négatif.  
Résultat, la jeune femme avait quitté sa campagne paumée pour rien, à part faire des boulots ingrats qui la mettaient face à ce qu'elle ne serait jamais : une star respectée et admirée, en première page des magasines ou à l'affiche des films. Dieu qu'elle rêvait de son festival de canne et de sa parade sur le tapis rouge...

Elle avait récemment trouvé un nouveau job, c'est à dire devenir l'une des très nombreuses assistantes secondaires de ce photographe mondialement connu. En gros, une des potiches de plus qui se contentait d'observer, d'envier et crever en silence.

"Hey toi, rapporte moi une pellicule, la somma Nara avec sècheresse."

Comme transportée, elle vola presque jusqu'à l'objet demandé et le tendit au photographe en un temps record. Elle se sentait le cœur gonflé d'importance, la poitrine sur le point d'imploser de fierté d'avoir été la cible exclusive d'une phrase de la célébrité.  
Shikamaru Nara, l'ignorant superbement, se contenta de saisir la pellicule avec un grognement de dédain.

"Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Les ventilateurs ne vont pas se remettre en marche tous seuls."

L'instant féérique était passé et Ino se sentait à nouveau redevenue elle-même : un atome de poussière, microscopique, passif, et complètement invisible au beau milieu des astres.

* * *

"Hey, mec ! T'en veux un peu ?  
- Salut, Shino. Un gros stock à écouler ?  
- Yep, mec. Un peu de compassion, prend m'en deux grammes.  
- Tu rêves. Je touche pas à ça. File-moi plutôt de l'herbe  
- Suffisait de demander..."

Un grand sourire au lèvres, le dénommé Shino rangea son sachet de poudre blanche et en sorti un autre, qui sembla plaire à Kiba aux vues de la mine réjouie qu'il arbora.

"Rien ne vaut de bons joints, mon pote. Allez, file ta marchandise, lui enjoigna le riche héritier."

Discrètement, mais pas trop non plus - et puis, ce toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils prenaient un quelconque risque au beau milieu de cette foule d'adolescents qui ne demandaient qu'à profiter un max de leur soirée et d'ensuite l'oublier - discrètement, donc, mais pas trop non plus, Kiba fit glisser une liasse de billets vers les dealer et récupéra un des petits sachets. Après un signe de tête, le riche héritier se détourna, sa mixture dans une poche, et s'approcha d'un groupe de vagues connaissances.

En le voyant approcher, leurs expressions changèrent du tout au tout, passant du rictus moqueur au rictus mielleux. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette hypocrisie.

"Kibaaaaaaaa, comment ça va ?"

Le garçon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'ennuyait à en mourir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.  
Distraitement, il roula son joint et l'alluma, toujours avec cette classe qui le caractérisait si bien.

Quelques cris attirèrent son attention, mais la substance commençait déjà à gagner son esprit. Les cris s'éteignirent et de la musique parvint à ses oreilles. Les couleurs se brouillaient. Tout tournait un peu mais il se sentait bien. Quand, soudain, tout sembla s'éclaircir.

Une danseuse, au milieu de toutes les autres, plus grâcieuse. Blonde. Si belle. Un halo lumineux autour d'elle. Une apparition. Une fée. Si belle...

Kiba sentait son cœur se contracter plus vite, battre plus fort, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il essaya de bouger, de se diriger vers la succube, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est ce que l'autre abruti lui avait refilé ?

Bouge corps ! Bouge ! Rejoint la !

Le temps s'était arrêté. Au milieu d'un délire, elle ondulait, brûlante, sous la lumière des projecteur, balançant ses cheveux, ses hanches et sa poitrine au rythme de la sono. Elle était le vortex qui l'attirait. L'aimant. Et il était la répulsion. Paralysé. Figé.

Hypnotisé.

* * *

Ino était fière d'avoir réussi à se mettre une amie aussi influente dans la poche. Elle l'avait connue plusieurs jours auparavant au boulot, et, ce soir là, cette dernière lui avait proposé d'aller dans une de ses boîtes select dont les têtes qui se bousculent dans la file d'attente font tous plus baver les uns que les autres et dans lesquelles on ne peut que rêver d'entrer : le Delphes Pyramid.

"Ino !"

Sakura s'était approchée de son oreille et lui hurlait de venir avec elle, un de ces mecs, là-bas, l'avait repérée. A regret, la jeune fille quitta la piste de danse où elle se sentait si bien et se dirigea vers le groupe que lui avait indiqué Saku'.

"Je vous présente Ino, c'est une amie à moi, on bosse au même endroit."

L'un des garçons, plutôt mignon, il fallait l'avouer, cria quelque mots à son attention, mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

"J'entends pas ! hurla-t-elle en montrant ses oreilles."

La jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'approcha sensuellement de son oreille.

"Je disais que tu était belle sur la piste, et que peut-être tu voudrais y retourner avec moi..."

Ça aurait été plus romantique murmuré suavement, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait guère. Ino lui fit un sourire un peu gêné et se laissa entraîner.

"Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-elle.  
- Naruto, répondit-il, enjoué."

* * *

Kiba se mourrait. Elle avait quitté la piste. Il avait pourtant gardé le regard rivé sur l'espace qu'elle avait abandonné, laissant re-danser devant lui le souvenir de la jeune femme. Autour de lui, à le voir fixer un point indéfini sans bouger, ses "connaissances" commençaient à s'inquiéter. Un regard lancé au joint qu'il tenait toujours entre ses lèvres les empêchait toutefois d'intervenir. S'ils cassaient le trip d'un mec pareil, ils étaient bons pour nettoyer les chiottes de l'entreprise de son père.

Alors ils le laissèrent là, seul, avec le fantôme de l'ange tentateur, un goût amer sur les lèvres. Perdu dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Naruto s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Ino. Trop près. Il aurait été trop près si elle n'avait pas autant bu d'alcool. Elle alla même passer ses bras autour du cou du blond avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Celui-ci, aussi bien abruti par ses cocktails, se laissa faire et répondit avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Souffrance. Mal à la tête. Il émergeait vaguement. Ses visions disparaissaient, aspirées dans un trou noir. Le délire régressait. Ne restait qu'elle et ses courbes.

* * *

Ino décida de mettre fin à cette séance d'embrassades intensives et, attrapant le garçon par la main, se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre le bar. Elle exécuta un léger détour, vers un coin sombre qui semblait moins surchargé en relent de sueur au millimètre carré.

"Aïe !"

Elle s'était prit un coup dans l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour distinguer le visage du fautif et croisa un instant deux yeux fauves. Et un sourire. Animal.

* * *

Deux yeux bleu lagon. Et ses cheveux or.

* * *

Il avait disparu.

* * *

Elle avait disparu.

* * *

N'était il qu'un rêve ?

* * *

Existait-elle seulement ?

* * *

"Ino ! l'interpella Naruto qui tirait sur son bras, remarquant qu'elle s'était immobilisée."  
La jeune fille se mit en mouvement, étrangement secouée avant de secouer la tête et se re-concentrer sur son partenaire du soir.

* * *

Elle, elle le sortirait de son ennui. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il allait la retrouver. Et puis il jouerait avec elle. La vie n'était-elle pas incroyable ? Elle avait été jusqu'à lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent sa nouvelle distraction juste quand il en avait demandé une.

Comme quoi, même la destinée était à ses pieds. Il était riche. Il était beau. Il était adulé. Il était son propre maître. Il était le maître du monde.

* * *

"Oh je te jure, j'en peux plus.  
- Bah, largue-le, Ino.  
- En même temps, il est si gentil, ça me fait de la peine pour lui...  
- Oui, mais quitte à lui faire du mal, autant lui en faire maintenant, surtout si tu sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin.  
- Tu as raison, concéda Ino à Sakura."

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Naruto. Au début, ça avait été génial. Ensuite, le côté infantile, un peut trop braillard et hyperactif de son petit ami avait fini par lui taper sur les nerfs. Enfin, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Tout ce qu'elle lui disait s'évanouissait comme du vent. Il n'écoutait pas et faisait toujours ce que lui voulait lorsqu'il le voulait. Elle savait qu'il était juste comme ça, que ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, mais ce genre de caractère ne lui allait pas. Ne lui allait plus, en tout cas.

"Et toi et Sasuke, ça marche toujours ?

- Parfaitement, répondit Sakura avec un immense sourire au lèvres. D'ailleurs, il m'a invité à une fête qu'il donne avec des amis. Tous riches. Tous beaux. Tu seras célibataire d'ici là, l'une des seules à coup sûr, en plus, ça te dirait de venir ?"

Ino éclata de rire tout en acceptant.

"Plein de beaux gosses pour moi toute seule. Je vais quand même pas cracher sur une offre pareille !"

* * *

Ses nuits étaient hantées par la succube. Il ne dormait plus, n'arrivant à penser qu'à sa peau brûlante, son corps de déesse. Elle était devenue l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme plus que cette enveloppe corporelle qui l'avait fait tomber sous son charme. Elle était son sommet, son Éden, sa folie. Et il n'avait qu'un seul objectif: l'atteindre. Il l'avait donc cherchée. Partout. Magasines, agences de mannequinat, spectacles de danse, sites de rencontres, internet, registres de la boîte, vidéo surveillance, tout et n'importe quoi. Il était devenu complètement taré. Et personne dans son entourage n'était au courant de cette folle obsession car Kiba veillait sur son secret avec l'application d'une poule qui veille sur ses œufs. Il était pitoyable. Et accroc. Mais tout le monde l'ignorait. Et lui le premier.

Même s'il commençait à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été un élément du délire. Et s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces yeux d'un bleu si profond.

Ce soir, il allait se vider un peu la tête, coucher avec une fille qui se ferait prier pour ça, et la jeter le lendemain matin. Comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude...

Il lui semblait que le goût amer de ce soir-là était resté sur ses papilles.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, et Ino se sentait dans son élément. Comment faire autrement que se sentir bien dans un endroit où il y avait de la musique et des gens ? Grâce à Sakura, elle retrouvait de sa confiance en elle, tout en redonnant sa confiance à Sakura. Elles étaient loin ses années à la campagne. Elle était loin la naïve petite Ino, arrogante et persuadée que le monde ne demandait qu'à lui baiser les pieds. Elle se sentait fière d'être devenue quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas important, quelqu'un qui se fondait dans la masse, mais au moins, elle était devenue quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été si elle était restée dans son village natal. C'était aussi simple que cela.

"Je te laisse Ino, y a un mec là-bas qui me fait de l'œil, lui indiqua Sakura, pétillante.  
- Et Sasuke ? tenta Ino avant de remarquer que le mec en question était justement le fameux Sasuke..."

Se sentant un tout petit peu délaissée, elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda le cocktail le plus alcoolisé disponible. Elle allait coucher avec un mec ce soir, et le lendemain, total Blackout, rien à envier, rien à regretter, plus de mec dans son lit. C'était le plan parfait.

Elle porta la mixture à ses lèvres.

* * *

C'était elle. Elle était là. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ses hanches. Ses cheveux. Et il devinait ses yeux. C'était elle.

L'estomac serré, se sentant comme revenu en arrière, lorsqu'il se faisait encore sa place dans l'arène des lions, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle avant de demander le même coktail qu'elle. Vachement fort. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ça lui plaisait.

"Salut."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regard se croisèrent.

Ce fut comme si tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Merde alors. Que c'était niais comme pensée. Complètement indigne de lui.

* * *

C'était lui. En tout cas, c'était les même pupilles fendues, et le même sourire bestial. Carnassier. Animal. Ino se sentit frémir d'expectative. Bon dieu la nuit serait extraordinaire. Elle repoussa un peu son troisième cocktail: finalement, elle préférait se souvenir.

"Salut, répondit-elle laconiquement, sentant les vapeurs d'alcool commencer à lui monter à la tête.  
- T'es une amie de Sakura ?  
- Ami de Sasuke ?"

Il échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire.

"Kiba, au fait.  
- Moi c'est Ino."

* * *

"Ino..."

Kiba savoura ce nom. Le fit rouler entre ses lèvres, en goûta la tendre saveur et en respira le parfum. C'était un nom si simple et si court pourtant...

* * *

Ino tremblotait. Il n'avait fait que prononcer son nom et elle était déjà au septième ciel ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

"Ça te dirait d'aller danser ? proposa Kiba qui voyait enfin son fantasme se réaliser."

La jeune femme accepta sans hésiter et le suivit. Au milieu de la piste, Ino se mit à onduler, et Kiba crut que son corps allait se consumer. Il tendit la main, timidement, pour la première fois de sa vie, et osa frôler sa peau. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Divinement électrique. Il se rapprocha encore plus, séduisant. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon, maintenant, il fallait la tirer jusqu'à lui.

Ino n'était pas stupide, et de toute façon, ce que voulait Kiba, elle le voulait aussi. Ce fut pourquoi le désir qui s'embrasait dans ses yeux ne l'effraya pas, elle s'amusait même à l'attiser, se rapprochant, s'éloignant, la tension était forte. Si forte qu'elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient y résister.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Kiba sembla céder à ses pulsions et approcha son visage. Ino parcourut le reste du chemin et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Ce fut démentiel.

* * *

Ce fut fusionnel.

* * *

Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment ils avaient bien pu arriver là, mais ils étaient devant chez lui. Un appartement qui promettait d'être magnifique, à en voir... la poignée de porte. La seule chose qu'Ino avait remarqué en arrivant. Kiba en était à dévorer son cou lorsqu'il sembla enfin dénicher la clé. Elle s'appuya sur la fameuse poignée et la porte pivota.

Ils disparurent dans la pénombre.

* * *

Ino ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur un plafond blanc avant de les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par la vive lumière qui venait... ne venait pas d'une de ses fenêtres. Qu'avait-elle fait la veille ?

Elle remua la main. Drap de satin. Ce n'était définitivement pas chez elle. Quelque chose. De dur. De chaud. Un morceau d'humain ?

Elle tourna la tête. Et les souvenirs lui revinrent en masse, brutalement.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

* * *

Kiba la dévisageait. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard, pourquoi il restait là, à la fixer, presque voyeur, pendant qu'elle dormait. Il avait l'impression de profaner sa pureté. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit pure, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'être...

* * *

Il la fixait. Avec le regard doux de Naruto. Houston, on a un problème.

"Bon... jour."

Rompre le silence était toujours bizarre.

"Bonjour. Tu veux manger ?"

Okayyyy... pas bon ça.

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Manger ? Depuis quand une fille restait plus de cinq minutes dans son lit après s'être réveillée ?

* * *

Oh et puis après tout... elle ne perdait rien à goûter à un ptit dèj' de luxe... hein ?

"Ok. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me rhabiller."

Sans pudeur, elle sortit du lit et attrapa la chemise de Kiba. Ca faisait monstrueusement cliché, mais elle adorait les chemises d'hommes, c'était un peu comme un péché mignon.

* * *

Lui il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il avait l'impression confuse qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Il fit de même, n'attrapant qu'un jean. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait des heures d'abdos pour rien, hein ?

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine.

"Tu veux quoi ? Trouva-t-il la force de crier à Ino qui était restée dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Ce que t'as, je suis pas difficile."

* * *

Ino s'attelait à sa toilette rapide de l'après nuit, merci la trousse de secours. Rapide fond de teint, rapide coup de crayon, brossage et eau pour vivifier un peu tout ça. Fin prête, elle se décida à sortir et rejoignit le jeune homme qui était vraiment mignon, et encore plus maintenant qu'il était en pleine lumière.

"Tartine beurre confiture, lait et céréales, ça te va ?

- Tout à fait."

Elle s'installa sur une chaise et l'observa s'activer. Vraiment très très mignon. En fait, il était même particulièrement beau. Et puis il avait un physique de dieu grec. Le mec parfait qui, en plus, faisait le petit déjeuner et ne lui demandait pas de se barrer au réveil. Où était le défaut de fabrication qui allait tout faire péter ?

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Vraiment pas. Comme attiré par un aimant, ils y revenaient toujours. Était-ce ça dont parlait Sasuke lorsqu'il racontait ce qu'il vivait avec... ah oui Sakura ?

Il prépara le petit déjeuner rapidement, et le servit devant la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, gênés, et surtout surpris par cette situation inhabituelle.

" Tu fais souvent ça ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Inviter les filles avec qui tu as couché à prendre le petit déjeuner ?  
- Non. Jamais.  
- Oh."

Elle replongea dans son bol de céréales, le rouge aux joues. Elle était incroyablement mignonne.

"Je pense à toi tous les jours depuis que je t'ai vu sur la piste de danse du Delphes Pyramid." n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus intelligente de la mettre en confiance, mais la plus efficace pour la faire fuir... alors comment faire pour...

" Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu peux rester, si tu veux.  
- J'avais entendu, mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Qu'on pourrait peut-être se revoir. Demain, par exemple.  
- Demain je travaille.  
- Oh. Alors aujourd'hui ?  
- Et on ferait quoi ?  
- Ce que tu veux.  
- Je n'ai pas encore fait de tourisme...  
- Parfait."

Il replongea dans son repas en silence, un grand sourire au lèvres, et l'estomac tressautant de joie.

* * *

"Tu veux une glace ?  
- Chocolat oui.  
- Je t'aurais plutôt vue refuser et prendre une salade ou un truc dans sucres ni graisse à la place...  
- J'aurais pu. Mais j'ai faim."

* * *

"Allo Ino ?  
- Kiba ?  
- Y a une séance de cinéma à 19h30.  
- Tu passes me chercher à 19 heures ?  
- A ce soir !"

* * *

"Sakura ? Oh je te jure, il est génial. Extraordinaire. Je veux dire, beau, prévenant, gentil, drôle... et en plus il est riche.  
- Et bah tu vois ! Tout fini par arriver !"

* * *

"Mec, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres.  
- C'est mignon, le petit Kiba sort du nid et découvre l'amour...  
- Ta gueule Sasuke."

* * *

_"Salut, c'est Kiba, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, ou alors mon portable est éteint, ou alors je suis occupé ou alors... enfin bref, vous aurez compris, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Laissez un message après le bip alors !_

"Salut, c'est Ino. Euh... je me demandais si ça te disait de passer chez moi ce soir... ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait un tête à tête nocturne... ahem. Rappelle moi ! Bisous."

_

* * *

_

_"Oui ? Ca va ? Tant mieux... haha, vous y avez cru, hein ? Nan en fait, je suis pas là, donc laissez moi un message, que je vous rappelle ! Bisous !_

"Yo, c'est Kiba. Euh, faudrait vraiment que tu changes de répondeur, je crois, le prend pas mal hein, mais... bref. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais. Figures-toi que j'ai réservé une table pour deux à un super restaurant et que ce serait bête que j'y aille tout seul, hein ? Je passe te chercher ce soir à 20 heures. Fais-toi encore plus belle que d'habitude."

* * *

"Il est distant. C'est bizarre. Sakura, tu crois que je ne lui plais plus ?  
- Mais non, ma chérie, tu es magnifique, tu le sais ça ? Parles en avec lui, il doit y avoir une raison..."

* * *

"Kiba, ça va ?  
- Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Je veux dire, entre nous. Il n'y a pas de problèmes ?  
- Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Viens là.  
- Non, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.  
- Quoi ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, enfin !  
- Désolée. Tu me connais, le moindre truc et je m'emballe dans un scénario abracadabrant...  
- Au fait, j'ai reçu ça, hier...  
- La collection Channel !  
- Tu me fais la liste de ce que tu veux ?  
- Tu es géniaaaal !"

* * *

"C'était qui cette fille ?  
- Quelle fille ?  
- La fille que tu tenais par les épaules ?  
- Mais...  
- Alors c'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Une pétasse parmi tant d'autres ?  
- Mais non ! Je ne vois même pas de quelle fille tu parles !  
- Ah, encore mieux ! Y en a tellement que tu ne te souviens plus de toutes celles avec qui tu me trompes ? Et bien sois heureux avec elles, moi je me barre !"

* * *

_"Oui ? Ça va ? Tant mieux... haha, vous y avez cru, hein ? Nan en fait, je suis pas là, donc laissez moi un message, que je vous rappelle ! Bisous !_

"Ino ? C'est Kiba. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais s'il te plaît écoute ce que j'ai à te dire ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Merde, on peut pas faire plus cliché que cette phrase, mais tu veux que je dises quoi d'autre ? S'il te plaît, Ino, écoute moi ! Cette fille, dis moi à quoi... Bipbipbip"

* * *

_"Oui ? Ça va ? Tant mieux... haha, vous y avez cru, hein ? Nan en fait, je suis pas là, donc laissez moi un message, que je vous rappelle ! Bisous !_

"Foutue limite des messages. Cette fille ! Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemblait, que je puisse... je sais pas moi, aviser ! T'expliquer ! Me faire pardonner... Ino, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là, répond moi..."

* * *

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

* * *

"Inoo, s'il te plaît... ouvre la porte !  
- Barre toi abruti !  
- Mais merde ! J'ai rien fait !  
- Elle était brune ! Cheveux longs, grosse poitrine... tu m'étonnes qu'elle a du te plaire, t'es qu'un con de toute façon...  
- Non, attends... Alors c'était pour elle ? Pour Hinata que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? C'est la petite soeur de Neji ! Merde Ino ! Elle est avec un type que ses parents désapprouvent. Je l'ai croisée par hasard... c'est ma meilleure amie, je l'ai juste réconfortée."

La porte s'ouvrit timidement.

"C'est... c'est vrai ?  
- Mais oui !"

Son sourire lui avait tant manqué. Ino fit pivoter encore un peu plus le battant et fixa Kiba. Et voilà. Son sourire et elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Foutu cœur de merde.

"Ino, je t'aime tu sais..."

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait.

"Je t'aime aussi, Kiba."

* * *

"Va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, Ino.  
- Je sais."

* * *

'On restera toujours ensemble ?  
- Je sais pas. En tout cas, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi.  
- On pourrait se marier alors.  
- Mes parents ne voudront jamais d'une fille comme toi. Ils diront que tu es mauvaises pour moi et d'autres conneries dans le genre.  
- Attends... tu ne leur as pas dit qu'on était ensemble ?  
- Non.  
- Mais ça fait huit mois et trois semaines !  
- Je sais.  
- On ne se mariera jamais alors ?  
- Non.  
- Et tes parents n'entendront jamais parler de moi... mais pourquoi ?  
- L'héritage. Si jamais... enfin il me déshériteront et c'est mon frère qui récupèrera tout.  
- Et je compte moins que ton fric ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !  
- On vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, Ino, c'est des conneries...  
- T'es qu'un sale con Kiba.  
- Je sais."

Elle se leva et quitta l'appartement en silence. Avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

"Shino, file-m'en un peu.  
- Ça faisait longtemps que je t'en avais pas filé. Presque un an.  
- Huit mois et trois semaines.  
- Ah ba ouais, c'est ça.  
- Ta gueule et file-moi de la coke.  
- Je croyais que tu touchais pas... ok. Ok."

* * *

"Sakura, on va se bourrer en boîte ?  
- Ino...  
- Quoi ?  
- Allez viens plutôt avec moi, je vais te changer les idées. Allons faire du shopping.  
- J'ai pas d'argent.  
- Hein ? Mais...  
- C'est Kiba qui me payait tout.  
- Alors rabattons nous sur de bonnes grosses glaces et oublions cet abruti !  
- Plutôt de la salade.  
- Euuh... d'accord."

* * *

Et un verre. Encore un. Oublier...  
L'argent, ça paraissait si dérisoire à côté de ce vide qui lui bousillait l'âme... Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée déjà ?

* * *

"Allo ? Hey c'est Kibaaaa, Kibaaaa... je crois que je suis bourré. Ou déchiré. Enfin ça revient un peu au même de toute façon. HAHAHA. Inooo ? T'es qu'une salope tu sais. Pourquoi tu me laisses comme ça ? Tout seul ? J'arrive même pas à me faire d'autre fille, parce que je sais que crier ton nom... putain, tu fais chier, t'sais...  
- Kiba... où tu es ?  
- Dans cette boîte où je t'ai vue pour la preeeemièèère fois; où tu dansais sous la lumière, tu étais si belle...  
- Kiba ! C'est quelle boîte ?  
- Le Deeeeelphes Pyra..."

Ino attrapa son sac, ses clés, une veste et du courage avant de courir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

* * *

Elle était là, comme la première fois. Nimbée de lumière.

"Ino... reste avec moi. Juste cette nuit. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois.  
- D'accord."

* * *

"Ino, tu as pris mon coeur tu sais.  
- Tu es bourré Kiba.  
- Bin oui. J'aurais jamais dit un truc aussi niais sinon.  
- Je sais.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse avec mon coeur, l'attrape, tire dessus, encore, encore, pour que ça me fasse mal. J'ai peur qu'il se déchire, tu sais... et si'l se déchire, je pourrais plus jamais aimer.  
- Kiba, je vais partir.  
- Je t'aime Ino. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. J'étais fier, j'étais le maître, j'étais tout puissant. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus que ton esclave. L'esclave de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de te cheveux... Tue-moi... je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse... Je veux que ce soit toi qui me tue... toi qui m'a déjà tué...  
- Dors bien, Kiba..."

* * *

"Ino ? Ino ? Inooooo !"

La pièce était vide. Le lit aussi.

Elle était partie. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Parce qu'ils se détruisaient, à rêver d'un avenir qu'il n'auraient jamais. Parce qu'ils se consumaient, à s'aimer trop passionnément. Elle l'avait quitté pour ça après tout. Parce qu'ensemble, ils s'aimaient trop, et qu'à cause de cette foutue méprise, elle avait compris qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance, et que peu importait la vérité, ça ne changerait pas : une relation sans confiance était vouée à la destruction.

L'amour faisait mal. Cruellement mal. Et on ne croyait pas que cette douleur puisse exister à cause d'une chose aussi débile que les sentiments. Et pourtant c'était le cas.

Il avait voulu jouer, c'était imaginé contrôler son destin. Il avait eu tort. Il était devenu la victime, puni d'avoir été trop présomptueux.

Il n'avait pas perdu toutefois... car personne n'avait gagné.

* * *

"P'pa ? Oui, je vais rentrer. Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, non, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que Paris... il faut que je fasse une pause... non je ne pleure pas... d'accord. Le train. Oui. La première heure demain matin. T'inquiète pas, je vous appellerais. Moi aussi je t'aime, bisous."

* * *

-Vous voyez ce couple là bas, qui s'enlace ? Connaissez vous son histoire ? Vous douteriez vous des épreuves nombreuses qu'ils ont du traverser pour en arriver là où ils sont ? Et ce vieil homme, là, recroquevillé dans son siège, qui est-il ? Que fait-il ? Est-il en train de mourir ? De penser à sa femme décédée ? Ou encore à la femme qu'il a laissé passé, il y a des années de ça ?

Et par ici, ce groupes d'amis, qui rient aux éclats, que savez vous des liens qu'ils ont tissés entre eux, de qui s'aime, qui se hait ?

Que savez-vous des hommes ? Que savez-vous des autres ?

_Rien_.

L'humanité est à l'image de ce sans-abri - ou tout du moins cdet homme qui semble en être un -, recroquevillé dans l'ombre, les lèvres sur son harmonica.

Seul et ignorée. Perdu dans les ténèbres et guidé par le coeur.

Chacun possède son propre harmonica, et est le musicien de sa destinée.

Pleurerez-vous ? Ou danserez-vous ? Peu importe.

N'oubliez jamais cet homme coquille, coquille vide, les mains crispées sur son instrument, dévoilant parfois deux canines anormalement pointues.  
N'oubliez jamais cet homme qui pleurera la danseuse du Delphes jusqu'à ce que la mort ait raison de sa vie, une clope fumante, coincée entre l'index et le majeur.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est pour le concours de Kokonut-in-the-moon =) Tous les autres OS (pour le moment il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ils promettent d'être bien) sur son blog._


End file.
